It's Better This Way
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu and Ichigo have been dating, but Kisshu's been acting strangely. What's going on, and how is this going to affect Ichigo? PLEASE R&R!


**It's Better This Way**

Ichigo and Kisshu had been dating in secret for three months, but lately Ichigo had noticed that Kisshu seemed to be distancing himself from her. She couldn't figure out why, and it was making her really sad. _First my parents start distancing themselves from me, and now Kisshu? _she thought. _I must be a really horrible person, if everyone I care about hates me. _

She sighed. Kisshu was coming over today, and he would be there soon. Ichigo was sitting on her bed, waiting.

Finally Kisshu teleported in, and he looked serious. He came over and sat next to her, then said, "Ichigo, we need to talk."

"About what?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu sighed, and Ichigo could tell whatever he wanted to say was hard for him. "I think it would be better if we broke up," he said.

Ichigo felt like he had ripped her heart out. "Why?" she whispered.

"I just want you to be safe, and that's not going to happen if we keep this up," Kisshu said. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo buried her face in her hands, and started sobbing. She heard a sigh, then teleportation, and knew that Kisshu had left.

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised, _Ichigo thought gloomily. _Everyone else in my life except Lettuce has left me behind; why would Kisshu be any different? I did used to hurt him a lot, so I guess it's even less surprising that he would abandon me too. I'd be better off dead, at this point. I have nothing left to live for._

Sighing, Ichigo got up, got a sheet of paper, and started writing. When she finished, she folded the paper up, wrote 'Kisshu' on the front, and set it on her desk. Then she went downstairs, and grabbed a knife out of the kitchen. She took it back to her room, and sat down on the bed, then sighed and stabbed herself through the heart.

Lettuce was at Café Mew Mew when Ichigo killed herself, and she felt it. It was like something inside her had snapped. The plate she was washing slid out of her hands, shattering on the floor as she ran out the back door.

Lettuce reached Ichigo's house in record time, and tried the front door. It was unlocked, so she went in, and ran upstairs. Going to Ichigo's room, she found that her fears were right. Ichigo was lying on her bed, her chest covered in blood. The knife she had used was still in her chest, and Lettuce noticed tearstains on her face. Looking around, she spotted the note for Kisshu, and immediately realized that Kisshu had apparently hurt Ichigo so much she decided she'd be better off dead.

Lettuce reached under Ichigo's bed, and dragged out something the girls had stolen from Ryou's lab- a machine that created portals. It was already set to get someone to Kisshu's room, but Lettuce reset it to get her to the main room. She and Pai had been dating too; she knew her way around the Cyniclons' ship. She opened up a portal, and stepped through it.

She landed in the main room of the ship, and to her surprise, she found Pai in there. "Lettuce, what happened?" he asked worriedly. "You're crying!"

"Where's Kisshu?" Lettuce asked.

"In his room," Pai said. "He looked pretty sad about something."

"Well, whatever he did caused Ichigo to kill herself," Lettuce said. "He and I were the only ones who didn't leave her; whatever he did or said obviously caused Ichigo to believe he was leaving her too."

Pai sighed. "Kisshu was going to break up with her," he said. "Deep Blue found out about his little secret, and said he'd take over his human host if Kisshu didn't break it off. His human host is Aoyama."

"Why the hell didn't Kisshu just kill him?" Lettuce asked. "Wasn't that part of the plan anyways?"

"I don't know," Pai said. "We'd better go talk with him." He took Lettuce's hand, and teleported to Kisshu's room.

They landed in Kisshu's room, and Kisshu looked up, startled. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ichigo killed herself," Pai said. "Seriously, why didn't you just kill Aoyama and have done with it?"

"Ichigo's gone?" Kisshu whispered.

"YES!" Lettuce screamed, as she started crying again. "You and I were the only ones she could rely on, and then you just HAD to go and break her heart! Now my best friend is dead, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! Why did you have to do that to her!?"

"I'm an idiot…. I thought it would keep her safe," Kisshu said softly.

"Well, I'd say that you failed, then," Lettuce snapped. "You couldn't even save her from herself!"

Kisshu buried his face in his hands, and Pai sighed. "We've got enough Mew Aqua to bring her back to life, but then I'm going to kill Aoyama, so Deep Blue will no longer be an issue," he said. "Kisshu, you realize you're going to have a hell of a time getting her back to normal, right?"

"I know," Kisshu said sadly. "Are we going now?"

"No, I'm bringing her here," Pai said. He teleported out. Five minutes later, he was back with Ichigo. He put her on the bed, then said, "I'll go get the Mew Aqua." He teleported out again, then came back with a ball of Mew Aqua. "Here you go," he said, handing it to Kisshu. Kisshu took it and gently pushed it into Ichigo's wound.

They watched as Ichigo started to glow rainbow colors, and when the glow faded, Pai put a hand on Ichigo's chest. "She's fine- except for the depression," he said. He gently tapped Ichigo's forehead, and she stirred, then opened her eyes.

"Pai?" she asked, puzzled. "Why did you bring me back to life? I did that for a reason."

"Which was…" Pai said.

"I decided since Kisshu left like everyone else, I must be a really horrible person, and therefore, I don't deserve to live," Ichigo said. "The ONLY person who didn't leave was Lettuce, and I figured she'd eventually get over it. Can I go back to being dead? It was nicer, not being able to feel anything. Although since the love of YOUR life doesn't hate you, you might not let me go back to being dead."

"You're right, I'm not going to let you kill yourself again," Pai said. "And my idiotic brother has something to say, so Lettuce and I will be leaving now."

Ichigo sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling as Pai teleported out with Lettuce. "Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked softly.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Ichigo asked gloomily. "I guess I can understand why you hate me; I did hurt you a lot before we got together. It was probably only a matter of time. I wonder why Lettuce likes me…. I'm obviously a really horrible person."

"I don't hate you," Kisshu said softly. "And I don't think you're a horrible person."

"Then why did you break up with me?" Ichigo asked. "You must have realized that that would hurt me, so why did you do that if you don't hate me?"

"I wanted you to be safe, and Deep Blue said he'd take over his human host and destroy you and everyone you cared about if I didn't break up with you," Kisshu said.

"You're an idiot," Ichigo said. "He'd eventually kill me anyways; I'd rather die knowing that you still loved me than knowing you didn't care enough to stay with me till the end. You never actually loved me, did you Kisshu?"

"Ichigo, I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you," Kisshu said. "And I know I'm an idiot for doing this to you. I'll always love you, no matter what. If you still want me around, I swear I'll never leave you again. The only thing that could make me leave you again is me dying, which won't happen anytime soon, because Pai went to kill Deep Blue's human host today."

Ichigo still wouldn't look at him, but she asked, "You're serious about not leaving again?"

"Of course," Kisshu said.

"I don't want you to leave…." Ichigo said sadly.

"I won't, I promise," Kisshu said softly. "You can even come live with me, if you want to."

Ichigo looked at him. "Really?" she asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Really," Kisshu said with a smile. Ichigo sighed and sat up, still looking sad. "Do you need a hug?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo nodded, and Kisshu hugged her tightly. She hugged back and started sobbing as Kisshu held her.

Sometime later, Ichigo was starting to fall asleep in Kisshu's arms. She was still clinging to him, though, so Kisshu carefully laid back on the bed, pulling the blankets over them. Ichigo snuggled into his chest and fell fast asleep, purring softly. Kisshu drifted off soon after.

A few hours later, they were woken by someone banging on the door. Kisshu groaned softly and called, "What is it?"

The door opened, and Pai came in. "Sorry to wake you, but I thought you should know that Aoyama's dead," he said. "The other thing is that Blondie figured out that you and Ichigo are dating, and got Mint and Zakuro on board with killing you. I brought Lettuce here, and she'll fight too. We can handle it, so stay here with Ichigo unless I call you, okay?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. He looked down at Ichigo, and said softly, "Koneko-chan, time to wake up." He shook her gently, and she yawned, sleepily opening her eyes.

Pai teleported out as Ichigo asked, "What's up?"

"Pai and Lettuce are going to fight off Blondie, Mint, and Zakuro," Kisshu said. "Apparently we're supposed to stay here until either they're done or he calls for help."

"More time to cuddle," Ichigo said. Then she pinned him down on the bed and said, "Let's cuddle!"

_**Meanwhile, with Pai and Lettuce: **_They were waiting in the main room, and they tensed as a portal opened up. Mint, Zakuro, and Ryou stepped out of it, and Ryou immediately asked, "Where is Ichigo?"

"Last I checked, cuddling with Kisshu," Pai said. "I suppose you're here to try to force her to go back?"

"No, we're here to reverse whatever Kisshu did to make her love him- and kill you both," Ryou said.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Lettuce snapped exasperatedly. "What makes you think that Ichigo isn't truly in love with Kisshu? He and I are the only people who didn't leave her alone. You could care less about her feelings; you only want her back so you can continue making her life a misery. I know you think it's funny when she gets mad, which is probably why you like doing everything you can to make her furious. You wrecked her entire life for no reason; I can't think of anything that would make her go back to that, especially since Kisshu just invited her to live with him. She hates you; there's no way she'll ever work for you again. And I've just about had it too. I'd suggest that you leave all of us in peace, and go back to your stupid Café. Of course, if you insist on fighting, Pai and I can do our new combination attack."

Ryou, Mint, and Zakuro seemed a bit stunned by this speech. Then Mint asked, "Is Ichigo really in love with Kisshu?"

"She's completely head over heels," Lettuce said. "Kisshu didn't even have to do anything besides promise not to call her a toy before she decided she'd start going out with him. And he feels the same way."

"How do you know he's not just using her?" Ryou asked disgruntledly.

Even Mint and Zakuro looked at him like he was crazy. "Look, I know you hate the Cyniclons, but even you should have noticed by now that Kisshu's head over heels in love with Ichigo," Zakuro said. "It's about as obvious as Pudding being in love with Taruto."

"That wasn't obvious to me," Ryou grumbled.

"That makes you an idiot," Mint said. "And if you're an idiot, I don't think it's really a good idea to listen to you. Oneesama, what do you think?"

"I agree," Zakuro said.

Suddenly they all heard hysterical laughter from down the hall, and Pai sighed. "I wonder what Kisshu told Ichigo this time…." he said.

Suddenly Ichigo ran out into the main room, followed by Kisshu, and asked, "Pai, is it true that you sleep with a stuffed animal called 'Wabby'?"

"NO! And Kisshu will be going down now, so have a nice time chatting with your friends while I take Kisshu to the training room and beat him to death!" Pai shouted.

"Pai, what did I tell you about dooming Kisshu?" Lettuce asked wearily.

Pai almost instantly deflated and said gloomily, "It makes Ichigo sad and I shouldn't do it…."

"Yes. Don't get so worked up," Lettuce said. "And after today's little disaster, I don't think it's wise to make Ichigo sad for a VERY long time."

"Got it," Pai said.

"What happened today?" Mint asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, can we go back to cuddling now?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. He took her hand and teleported.

They landed on Kisshu's bed, and Ichigo said, "Lettuce and Pai can decide whether or not they tell the others. We get to cuddle!"

Kisshu smiled and glomped her.

**A bit shorter than usual, but I started this last night while I was in a sad mood, so I decided to finish it today. I'd really appreciate it if people reviewed; I get tons of people reading, but not very many reviewing. **


End file.
